


DuckTales: Reunited

by Reed_Zone_Alert (Eliza_Reed)



Series: DuckTales Expanded Multiverse [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fan Comics, Fandom Fusions, Humor, Just Some Romance On the Sidelines, Multi, Not a Love Story, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Reed/pseuds/Reed_Zone_Alert
Summary: Life is still like a hurricane in Duckburg. And these days, it's sometimes a full-blown tsunami. It doesn't help when Launchpad decides to crash a helicopter into Scrooge McDuck's office building one fateful Tuesday evening.Andbring some guests along with him to boot.Note: Just the Table of Contents is up right now. The first comic will be coming soon though!Note #2: Comics will probably come out every2-3 months.No telling if I can even keep that schedule though.Note #3: Number of planned issues may besubject to change.
Relationships: Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard
Series: DuckTales Expanded Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602040
Kudos: 10





	DuckTales: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the Table of Contents now so that way this isn't sitting around in my Drafts anymore. I'm hoping to get the first comic up sometime next month, though, so keep an eye out! 😺😺😺😺

* * *

_~Characters~_

_\--Main Characters--_

**Scrooge McDuck**

**Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck**

**Launchpad McQuack**

**Huey, Dewey, & Louie**

**Gosalyn Mallard/Quiverwing Quack**

**Webby Vanderquack**

**Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck**

_\--Recurring Characters--_

**Lena de Spell/The Masked Mallard**

**Magica de Spell**

**Jim Starling/Negaduck**

**Feste Heinousquack/Nega-Fenton Crackshell**

**Donald Duck/The Duck Avenger**

**Della Duck/???**

**Uno/Odin Eidolon**

_~Phase I~_

**Stories:**

**_1\. Crash Of the Century! Part I ~ Release Date: Between February & March_**

Summary: Magica de Spell and Negaduck plot to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime. But they need a little bit of help to do it...

**_2\. Crash Of the Century! Part II ~ Release Date: TBA_**

Summary: Unavailable due to potential spoilers!

**_3\. Donald Duck Is Back! ~ Release Date: TBA_**

Summary: Donald Duck finally gets himself kicked out of the Navy and returns home to Duckburg. It's not that long after that some really weird things start to happen.

**_4\. How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Quack the Ways ~ Release Date: TBA_**

Summary: Drake tries to have a peaceful, stress-free date with Morgana. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as planned. Things only get more insane when _Megavolt_ crashes the party.

**5. _Deus Excalibur ~ Release Date: TBA_**

Summary: Darkwing Duck and Launchpad go away for business with SHUSH, Donald Duck and the triplets leave on a camping trip, and Webby and Mrs. Beakly fly down to Florida to visit family. With no one else to talk to, Gosalyn spends some time with Scrooge McDuck, and discovers she's got a knack for treasure hunting.

**6\. ( _Unknown)_**

**7\. ( _Unknown)_**

**8\. ( _Unknown)_**

**9\. ( _Unknown)_**

**10\. ( _Unknown)_**

**11. _(Unknown)_**

**12. _(Unknown)_**

_Phase I Finale_

**13\. (Untitled), Part I**

**14\. (Untitled), Part II**

_~Phase II - Information Coming Soon!~_


End file.
